Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Spiel-Updates/@comment-30510151-20170306111624
Folgende Leaks finden sich auf Reddit wieder: https://www.reddit.com/r/ClashRoyale/comments/5xnz1b/upcoming_update_march_24th_leak/ Developer comment: "In this update we came too late, we hope that this new content is our best apology, perhaps this new update can make your Clash Royale gameplay better with these unexpected great changes: The new League mechanism, New clan chest mechanism, new tournament option, new legendary arenas, task chest mechanism, new cards, new challenges, the removal of legendary trophies and changing them to gems, and balance updates. Please note that this update is not in the game yet, and will be officially launched on March 24th!" (Mark your calendars!) Update relaese date: March 24th Balance changes: Lumberjack: Hitpoints increased by 6%, attack speed decreased from 0.7 seconds to 0.6 seconds. "The use of Lumberjack is almost at the bottom, this change will let him become faaster and stronger, making it a irreplaceable legendary card. We hope that this adjustement will make him come back to the arena!" Dart Goblin: attack speed decreased from 0.7 seconds down to 0.6 seconds "The Dart goblin currently is not prominent, this change will let him attack more quickly, more agile and be more flexible, in order to give him a place in your deck." Barbarian hut: Hitpoints increased by 8%, duration increased from 1 minute to 1 minute 10 seconds "The barbarians need more comrades, but the Barbarian Hut hasn't been in our concern for a long time. This change will make the hut more solid, being able to spawn more barbarians!" Guards: Damage increased by 6%, Hitpoints increased by 4% "The Guards have been abandoned and not seen in many decks. We hope this change will let the Guards see the light of the day!" Ice Wizard: Damage increased by 6% "In the arena, the Ice Wizard can now one-shot equally levelled skeletons, in order to make TV-Royale hot again!" Dark Prince: Attack range/radius increased by 20% "The dark prince is something to use to destroy small units? No no! Dark prince neds to be enhanced to become a real "Dark Prince"!" Inferno dragon: Range increased from 4 to 4.5, now retargets in 0.3 seconds "Inferno Dragon's usage in the Higher arenas is very low, but it wears a fire helmet! Wehope this adjustment will make it less easy to deal with." Bomb tower: Attack speed decreased from 1.6 seconds to 1.4 seconds, Range/Splash radius (unclear wich) increased by 7%, Duration reduced from 40 seconds to 35 seconds. "The bomb tower is no longer so powerful, it must be enhanced. After this change fools that get close to it will not take it out so easily anymore. At the same time we let it not stay there for so long." Battle Ram: Hitpoints increased by 8%, Damage increased by 10% "We want to bring the Battle rRam back to the arena! The Battle Rams usage is almost bottomed out, so to enhance it we gave it more hitpoints and damage, so it's able to do more damage to the towers!" Tesla: Damage increased by 6%, Hitpoints increased by 5%, Duration increased from 40 seconds to 45 seconds "Many players discard the Tesla, making the Tesla's use rate one of the lowest in the game. Making it hurt more, be more durable may make it a good defensive building choice!" Executioner: Removed bugs, including mini-stun. "The excecutioner's axe interruption (a.k.a the mini-stun) is a big problem, which makes troops reset their attack when the excecutioner throws his axe. This effect makes the Lava Hound and many other slow-attacking troops be better again against the excecutioner." Legendary Arena Adjustment: Removed legendary trophies, now has a new mechanic. Every 20 legendary trophies will convert to 1 gem. League mechanism: All the active players of the legendary arena are assigned to a 20000 player league. (Once every two weeks, for 1 week) The league's participants are decided by trophy amount. To rank the league's top 1000, it will be based on the different rankings, based on your placement the reward will be different. (The new "League chest" will appear in the new "Royal rankings" interface). League rank reward system: 1st place: 4000 ~ 5000 gems, 80000 ~ 120000 coins, 3250 cards. 2nd place: 3500 ~ 4500 gems, 70000 ~ 110000 coins, 3000 cards. 3rd place: 3000 ~ 4000 gems, 65000 ~ 105000 coins, 2750 cards. 4th ~ 10th: 2500 ~ 3-5 gem, 60000 ~ 100000 coins, 2500 cards. 11th ~ 50th: 2000 ~ 3000 gems, 55000 ~ 95000 coins, 2250 cards. 51st to 100th: 1500 ~ 2500 gems, 50000 ~ 90000 coins, 2000 cards. 101st ~ 200th: 500 ~ 800 gem, 45000 ~ 85000 coins, 1750 cards. 201st ~ 400th: 400 ~ 500 gems, 40000 ~ 80000 coins, 1500 cards. 401st to 1000th: 200 gem ~ 400 gem, 30000 coins ~ 50000 coins, 1000 cards. Legendary Arena Updates: Legendary Arena I (3000 trophies required), Legendary Arena II (3500 trophies required), Legendary Arena III (4000 trophies required), Each Legendary arena will have different appearance and rewards & donation amount, which allows players to keep on climbing and never retreat! Game Adjustments and quality of life changes: *Winning gold from battles on March 17th to April 17 will double! (You can still win gold for 20 times a day) *Goblin Hut will be renamed to Spear Goblin Hut *The store's epic card price is being reduced to 800 gold coins, which makes the epic cards more easy to get, making upgrading easier! *Added friend system, you can now search and add friends. Gameplay second, friendship first! *The clan chest time is adjusted to every week from Friday to Monday, and the trophy amount can be adjusted according to the player levels and activeness of the clan members! Chest levels: Lv20 (4150 crowns), Lv15 (3150 crowns), Lv10 (1600 crowns) and Lv5 (550 crowns), the bigger level clan chest, the better reward! *Added a Task chest: Every day you can complete a special task, you get a reward for the Task chest! (Every 12 hours one will come up, have up to 2 at the same time) *Tournament: New custom tournament option added: 50 Gem cost tournament, Participant amount: 25 players, Duration: 1 hour, Preparation time: 2 hours. The highest award for 1st place will be 15 cards and 88 coins. Special Events *Three Bridge Challenges: Will Be Live on March 17-March 20. What is the Third Bridge Challenge you may ask? The third bridge leads the way to the king tower! Look! The troops are rushing from the middle of the war, be careful! A third bridge in the middle will certainly be very interesting. The three bridge challenge is divided into "Classic challenges" and "Grand challenges" and there is one free entry for the Classic challenge. *March 16 to 20 in the Friendly battle you can choose the three bridge challenge mode for this period of time. *Team Battle Challenge: will start on March 31st! Teammates working side by side must be very interesting. "The enemies continue to attack, we continue to fight back, and celebrate with the prize of a start of a new friendship. Team Battle Challenge is divided into "Classic challenges" and "Grand challenges", and there is a free entry to participate in the Classic challenge. *Not clear what the duration of the Team Battle challenge is. *Carnival Challenge The carnival challenge will be live for 5 days starting March 24. What is the carnival challenge? Use all cards and the King tower (only?). You can use all cards to create a deck. Winning 12 games will let you part is unclear battle with the trainers Quincy, Max and Qida and use every card and the king tower in the challenge. Win 6 games and you get the highest reward. Lose 4 games and its game over! -Carnival challenge info: Duration: March 24-29. King tower level 13. Common card level 13. Rare card level 11. Epic card level 8. Legendary card level 5. Overtime lenght: 3 minutes. Four new cards *Goblin Chalets: Goblins will run out from the depths of the cabin, do not ask me why every time there are two goblins which come out from the hut, believe me, you really do not want to know. Rarity: Unknown. Cost: Unknown. Spawn time: 5 seconds. Duration: 1 minute 0 seconds. Goblin level: 7. Deployment time: 1 second *Goblin Ninja (available at Jungle Arena and above) Be careful! Goblin ninja will be invisible for some time, and this time he will disappear without a trace, the enemy will be in shock when he sees him! Rarity: Legendary. Cost: 5 elixir. Hitpoints: 260. DPS: 380. Attack speed: 2s. Targets: Ground. Moving speed: Fast. Invisibility time: 0.7 seconds. *Goblin Elder (Goblins elders) Two goblins throwing a thorn hand, who also continue to throw spears. Rarity: Legendary. Cost: 6 elixir. Health: 810. DPS: 110. Damage: 110. Attack Speed: 1 Second. Targets: Air and Ground. Movement Speed: Medium. Range: 4.5. Deployment Time: 1 sec. Forest(?) level: 9. Spear goblin level: 9. Spawn speed: 6 seconds *Forest berries (can be collected in the jungle arena and above.) Big push coming your way? Is it unstoppable? No, quickly use the jungle berries! It will make the troops lose their destination, attack in any direction, and will continue to wander off, trying to escape the terrible jungle berries. Challenges *Classic Challenge: Entry fee reduced to 7 gems *Grand Challenge: Entry fee reduced to 75 gems. 1st Clash Royale Anniversary Value Packs (cost money, similar to christmas packs) *Pack 1: $4.99 - 500 gems, 10 000 gold, Giant Chest *Pack 2: $9.99-$19.99 (not clear wich one) - 2500 gems, 10 000 gold, Magical Chest *Pack 3: $49.99 - 6500 gems, 100 000 gold, Super Magical Chest